


Yew'll Do Great

by PandaFalls



Category: Highschool AU - Fandom, The House at Panda Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls





	Yew'll Do Great

Violet seemed to be very good at looking very small sometimes. To Barnaby it was usually an endearing trait, an appearance that made him wanna scoop the boy up into his arms and give him so much gushy affection, but right now it just filled the ginger-haired young man with dread. He watched the boy’s little feet tap their toes on the floor and swing back and forth in the chair of the waiting area at the terminal, noting how easy it would be to fit another Violet-sized person in the large seat with the boy. He watched the way those pearly white teeth chewed nervously on those soft tan lips, and the way those shining blue eyes darted repeatedly around the area in a steady pattern, taking in the details around him with apprehension. Violet was small. Violet was _too_ small.

The sound of the boy’s gentle voice piped up, his words moving back to the subject of high school and everything else that was familiar to him. “You looked very nice in your graduation gown,” he said softly as his blue eyes darted down to absently watch Barnaby’s still feet.

“Thanks. You did too. Little smarty pants, graduating two years early,” Barnaby said with a small smile, though Violet did not look up to catch sight of it.

The boy gave a tiny smile too. “I wanted to graduate with you.” What a kid. Sets his mind to finishing school two years early and he actually pulls it off, just like that. Barnaby shook his head with a sigh. He was sorry he’d ever doubted even a speck of the boy’s abilities at first. “I, uh, I wasn’t expecting this, though.”

“What, the scholarship?”

“Yeah… I was going to stay here. With you.” Violet gave a frown, his lips pressing together the way he usually did when he was trying to contain some emotion or another. Barnaby reached out and wrapped an arm around Violet’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer and giving him a chummy shake. “Aw, don’t be like that. A full ride scholarship to an Ivy League school? Yer gonna have a blast, V. Think of all the things you’ll get to explode there.”

Great glory, that actually put a grin on Violet’s face. Kid was a fuckin’ mad scientist. “Yeah! I’ll take pictures. And videos! I’ll send you lots of things. I’ll make my rocket.”

“Yeah, you better. Yer gonna fly to the fuckin’ moon, kiddo. Make a snow angel up there or somethin’, heh.”

“I’ll write your name in the dirt, right next to mine. It will be there forever. No wind on the moon!”

“No wind on the moon…”

The two sat in silence for the rest of the time, staying close to each other as they watched the take off and landings of planes outside from their seats. Finally a staff member’s voice came on the intercom and announced the arrival of Violet’s plane. The boy stood up and let Barnaby check and double check that he had his bag and his tickets before he said goodbye and walked away…

…And came running right back. Barnaby caught the boy in his arms, his sturdy body not budging an inch despite Violet’s running start. He held the boy tight, his body swaying back and forth a little bit in a comforting sort of rock. Soon, Violet’s muffled voice crept up from the surface of Barnaby’s leather jacket.

“…I’m scared.”

Barnaby had to quickly swallow a lump in his throat before speaking. “Shit, V, yer gonna do fine. Everything will be great, yew’ll fit right in with all those geniuses. Yer the nicest guy I know.” Barnaby said all of this for himself as well as Violet. He had to believe that Violet was gonna be okay in a brand new state with brand new people or else he wouldn’t be able to let the boy go. “Yew can call me whenever yew want. Whenever yew need. Shit, call me at 1 am, I don’t care. We’ve already gone over the basics. Remember them all?” He felt Violet give a little nod in his chest before he took the boy by the shoulders and moved him away just far enough to look him in the eyes. “What does Netflix and Chill mean?”

“Sex,” Violet said in his small voice.

“And a tour of the house?”

“Sex.”

“And homemade brownies?”

“Weed.”

“And homemade drinks?”

“Don’t touch.”

“And yer gonna stay outta dark alleyways and other bedrooms and shit?”

“Yeah.”

Barnaby pulled Violet in for another hug. “See, yew’ve got this. Yer gonna do great. I’m rootin’ for ya.”

“I love you.”

Barnaby felt that weird, mixed up feeling that he always felt the few times Violet had said those words, but this time he didn’t skip right over the phrase. “…Ya know what? I fuckin’ love yew too, V. And I’m gonna miss yew so fuckin’ much, so yew’d better call me all the goddam time, got it? Now… Now yew’d better catch that plane before they try teh leave without ya.”

“O-Okay!” Violet lifted himself up onto his toes with a smile and threw his arms around Barnaby’s neck, pressing one last, drawn out goodbye kiss to those lips before he finally turned and scurried off, disappearing into the tunnel to the plane with a final wave.

Goddammit, Barnaby fuckin’ hated goodbyes.


End file.
